


Even the Sun has Bad Days

by TheLyricalSymphony



Series: Tsukihina Week 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, TsukiHina Week 2016, Tsukki has tiny crush but that's it, this was meant to be for the sun prompt but guess who forgot that and wrote whatever like a numpty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLyricalSymphony/pseuds/TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone Hinata was the sun, always shining brightly. But even the sun has gloomy days<br/>(Tsukihina week 2016 Day 8 Extra: Free Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Sun has Bad Days

If you asked anyone who knew Hinata what he reminded them of most, if not all, would say he reminded them of the sun. His bright smile that was almost blinding, his sunny disposition and warm nature. Even on the court he shone like the sun, beating down on his opponents, a fierce force of nature to be reckoned with. From his name and hair to personality, everything about Hinata was sunny. But even the sun would have days where it didn’t shine as brightly. Where grey clouds blocked its rays. And even Hinata, the living ball of sunshine, who was always ready to cheer others up and do his very best, would have dark quiet days.

The first time Tsukishima had found Hinata sitting alone outside the gym on one of these bad days he was surprised to say least. Looking back at it he didn’t know why. Even the brightest happiest people have down moments. It was natural. But seeing Hinata, always smile Hinata, just sitting there, knees pulled up to his chest and head looking up to the sky while out of focus eyes seemingly looked passed it was…different. This wasn’t the Hinata he knew. This wasn’t the Hinata he’d fallen for. But at the same time it was. The same brown eyes and messy hair. The same warm aura that drew people closer. The blond didn’t know whether to stay or leave, pretend he’d never seen this Hinata and act like nothing changed. Did Hinata even want anyone to be here? If Tsukishima stayed would he tell him to leave and then act like normal during practise? Was he dealing with these moments alone? There was a small tug at his heart at that thought. And so he stepped forward, joining the redhead against the gym wall, close enough to show him that he was there if needed someone but far enough away to not fill up his space. Neither said anything. Neither looked at each neither. Both just sat there, looking up at the clear blue sky. Funny how the sun shone down even in moments like these. Finally the school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. The two males got up, still not acknowledging the other. But as Tsukishima turned to leave a hand gently grabbed the corner of his sleeve. He didn’t turn around, simply threw a look over his shoulder.

“Thank you.” The hand fell and Hinata left. When they next saw each other at practise Hinata smiled brightly, like lunch time hadn’t happened but the taller male saw the glint in otherwise warm eyes, one that he finally understood. And one that he didn’t want to see again.

So every time he found the shorter male sitting alone, eyes cast up to the sky, looking for something beyond, he found himself moving forward, sitting down next to him. Sometimes a repeat of the first instance would happen, both sitting, neither acting upon anything. The lunch bell would ring, Hinata would thank him and that would be that. Other times they’d simply talk. Anything they felt like talking about they would. Tsukishima would still use his trademark sarcasm, Hinata would chuckle and both would act like things weren’t any different. Again the bell would ring and they’d turn to leave, Hinata’s thank you a little lighter and his smile a bit brighter. And on some occasions, when the elder male seeked comfort from physical touch he’d shuffle closer to Tsukishima, knocking their knees together and resting his head on his shoulder. Sometimes they’d talk, sometimes they wouldn’t. The first time it’d happened the blond tensed, not expecting the contact. But as time went by he relaxed to it, even allowing the male to crawl into his lap on especially bad days. In those situations he’s rub the others’ back calmly whilst humming, or allowing him to use his headphones.

And with each meeting the two grew closer. Tsukishima still found Hinata hot blooded, sometimes not being able to deal with him and Hinata still found Tsukishima’s tongue just a little too sharp. But they found the other more and more tolerable and as the years passed they found themselves seeking each other’s comfort more and more, Hinata needing help from a serious mind whilst Tsukishima needed gentle warmth. And Tsukishima’s crush on Hinata grew more and more. Yet he never acted on it, never wanting to disrupt the equilibrium created in their closed off system of comfort on cloudy days.

It was the end of third year and once again Tsukishima found the red head sitting against the gym wall.

“I still don’t get how you always manage to find me like this.”  
“I have a dumbass sensor that tells me when a certain dumbass needs parental supervision.” He sat down, Hinata automatically moving closer, finding home on the blond’s lap. Neither said anything. Tsukishima looked at the sky, Hinata buried his face in the other’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you.”  
“You’ll have the King.”  
“I’ll miss these moments.”  
“You’ll have them with someone else.”  
“Tsukishima I’ll miss _you_.”  
“Oh.”

After that they sat in silence. Right up to the lunch bell. Reluctantly they got up. Tsukishima started head to class, a hand gently catching hold of his sleeve. He stopped and glanced a look over his shoulder.

“Thank you Kei. For everything. “

If you asked those who knew Hinata what he reminded them of then most, if not all, would say the sun. From his hair and name to sunny personality and all too bright smile. Hinata was living sunshine. But even the sun doesn’t shine so brightly all the time, grey clouds hiding its rays from the world. And sometimes Hinata’s world would be grey. But to Tsukishima he still shone brightly, his rays would break though the gloom and warm him. To Tsukishima Hinata would always be his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell I reached the end of Tsukihina week alive. And this was meant to go with the sun prompt: blue moon but that didn't really happen...at all. Like is was meant to be once in a blue moon Hinata has a quiet moment but it went slightly different (cos I forgot to write it with the prompt in mind). I mean it could fit to blue moon, like 'once in a blue moon Hinata will have a depressed moment" but I'm just gonna leave it as it is  
> As always sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
